


The Only One in the World

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, sherlock's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's gorgeous face - in colored pencil! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Sherlock characters - I just like to draw them!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at [not-my-multiplication](http://www.not-my-multiplication.tumblr.com).


End file.
